


Perpetual Parents & Padawans

by BigFatBumblebee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Distinct lack of plot, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFatBumblebee/pseuds/BigFatBumblebee
Summary: As is the case with all children, Jedi Padawans grow up. And as with all parents, Jedi Masters occasionally find this a rather difficult concept to get to grips with, and no matter how old, Padawan's need their Masters.These are very short stories, drabbles really, of the times Jedi unwittingly and unconsciously find themselves slipping back into the role of either Parent or Padawan.





	Perpetual Parents & Padawans

**#1**

To say it had been a long day would be, in Mace Windu’s opinion, a gross understatement. He glanced over at his colleagues, drawn faces illuminated by the flickering blue of the holographic map in front of them, and scrubbed a hand down his face. They had been looking over the same data for hours now, following a series of seemingly random attacks by separatist forces in the middle rim, attempting to make some sense or prediction out of it. Despite extensive research and several heated discussions, there were no answers in sight. Mace sighed and saw his exhaustion reflected in the faces around him. His people.

Fisto’s cheerful smile hadn’t been seen since breakfast, Master Koon’s breathing was definitely heavier than normal, Deepa wouldn’t stop fidgeting and Kenobi looked like he was going to fall asleep on his feet. Time for a break.

“My friends” he interrupted Kit and Plo’s new debate “We are no closer to a solid conclusion than we were hours ago” the assembled council members turned to look at him “I believe the problem requires some meditation and I suggest we take a break” he said sternly, attempting to convey his rank in his tone and eyes alone.

He received a variety of affirmative noises and reluctant nods in response.

“Excellent idea, lunch anybody?” Master Fisto stretched and looked around at the other Masters, setting his large eyes pointedly on Obi-Wan Kenobi for a moment longer than everybody else. The pale Jedi rolled his eyes.

“I rather think it’s more like supper by now” he pointed out, shutting the holo-map off, leaving them in the semi-darkness of the war room.

“Supper it is” Kit confirmed with a smile. “Come along Mace” he instructed briskly, herding the other Jedi out of the room and in to the refectory. 

Several minutes and a short journey later saw the assortment of council members sitting around a table in the nearly empty refectory. Mace eyed the stew in front of him warily. Evening meal was several hours ago, and he found himself pondering the life span of Bantha stew as the voices of his friends and colleagues washed over him.

“…well what if they can’t gather their forces?” Deepa was tucking in to her own portion of stew with gusto, waving her fork at Obi-Wan.

“If they can’t gather their forces then unfortunately, they’re kriffed” Kenobi replied with uncharacteristic bluntness.

“_Language_” Mace interrupted sharply. Well Deepa seemed to be enjoying it, he considered, it must be semi-edible.

His spoon was halfway to his lips when he froze, snapping his head up in horror to meet the eyes of the bemused 36-year-old Jedi Master he had just scolded for swearing.

“Ah, sorry Mace” Obi-Wan looked a little lost for words, the hint of a smile playing on his lips. No doubt it had been some years since he had been told off like a youngling. Deepa started snickering and Mace felt himself flush.

“Oh force Obi-Wan I didn’t mean… he trailed off and glared at Deepa, who had allowed her snickering to turn in to loud giggles.

“No no Master Windu, of course I apologise.” Kenobi replied, the picture of deferential contrition “I forgot my karking manners there for a moment, I didn’t mean to sound like a Shavit-head” he finished, his posh Courescanti accent more pronounced and a smirk on his face. Kit joined in the giggles and Mace glared at the red-haired Jedi some more. _Little shit _he thought irritably.

“Oh shut up” he snapped. “You’re not too old for me to assign you extra meditation you know _Master_ Kenobi” he informed Kenobi, who was now openly laughing. “or laps around the temple” he threatened. Obi-Wan’s eyebrows raised.

“Oh really?” Blue eyes filled with mirth met his own in a challenge. 

“Try me” he levelled his full Masterly gaze on the younger man, perfected over years of creche duty and raising his own Padawans. There was a pregnant pause.

“No, I don’t think I will” came the rueful response. Kit snorted and Deepa laughed. Plo was watching the whole exchange with amused interest.

“Wise” Mace grunted back. “eat your stew” he instructed sternly. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes again and turned to Deepa.

“Did he nag you this much growing up?” he asked his companion rhetorically.

“No no, but then again I can look after myself” came the smart response. Mace smiled at his protégé.

“I am perfectly capable –“ the young Master started defensively.

“Obi-Wan” Plo’s deep commanding voice interrupted him.

“Shut up and eat your strew” Kit finished with a smug smile. Obi-Wan looked at his companions in annoyance before turning his attention to his bowl with a scowl.

“Sleemos” he muttered darkly.

“Youngling” Mace shot back.

**#2**

The air was filled with noise, and a kind of party atmosphere had taken over the camp. Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled as he received shouts of greeting, finally emerging from his tent and from a deep meditation. Victory had been hard won; weeks of pushing against surprisingly efficient droid defences, and constant attacks from all sides, but they had finally taken the city and it felt good. Like they were actually making progress, and anything was possible. Soon they would be mourning, clearing up and moving on but for now they were alive, and it was time to celebrate.

“Has anybody seen General Skywalker?” he asked a group of passing shinnies, about one bottle of beer away from a sing song. Or a wrestling match. He had no desire to be involved in either and strode past them as one or two of the bunch gestured to a clump of trees at the edge of camp.

“General’s with Captain, General” One explained with a slight giggle. Obi-Wan smiled in amusement.

“Private” he said, nodding his thanks to more laughter. Turning a corner he spotted both figures, silhouetted against the fire. _Hmmm._ It looked like there was something in Anakin’s hand. He squinted.

Anakin Skywalker exhaled deeply as he looked at the stars in the finally clear sky above them, enjoying the moment of peace, the sounds of the camp behind them. He turned to the man next to him and smiled at his dedicated Commander.

“It’s actually a rather beautiful planet” he commented. Rex nodded.

“When it’s not being blown up” he said in agreement.

“That’s actually the case with a lot of places”. The Jedi laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, then paused for a moment in consideration, before fishing around in his belt.

“Sir?” Rex’s interest was piqued, any number of items could come out of a Jedi’s field pack.

“Rex, it’s been a bitch of a war so far, but we nailed it today.” He said, still clapping his pockets. “Ah, here” he finished triumphantly brandishing two small thin brown packets at Rex and pressing one into his hand. Rex looked down bewildered for a moment before understanding dawned.

“General, are these cigars?” he questioned in surprise. Skywalker grinned in response, taking his out of the packet and producing a lighter.

“Rex my man, these are Correlia’s finest, aged tobacco, hand rolled cigars.” He clarified smugly, taking his first puff. Rex looked down at the package in front of him dubiously. He had never had a cigar. His C.O caught his look.

“No pressure Rex, don’t worry if you don’t want it” he said easily, turning back to look at the camp “I just thought we deserved a celebration that’s all”.

Rex considered it for a moment, about to proceed, when a cry interrupted him.

“ANAKIN SKYWALKER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?”

“Oh shit” Skywalker muttered and quickly turned away towards the trees blowing smoke out and hastily trying to wave it away.

Coming quickly towards them was a _very_ irate General Kenobi.

“Is that a cigar?!” he demanded sharply as he came closer. Skywalker balked and looked at Rex helplessly.

“Obi-Wan it’s just-“

“Have you any idea of what these things do to your body?” The Jedi Master snatched the cigar out of his former Padawan’s hand and started gesticulating wildly with it.

“Master-“

“These are so incredibly bad for your health Anakin what in the Galaxy are you thinking of?” he demanded again.

Rex watched in amusement as the man, who mere hours ago had single handily taken out half a battalion of separatist tanks, visibly shrank and fidgeted like a youngling in the face of a scolding from his mentor.

“But Master” his General whined “we’re just celebrating! We won the battle!” he tried to explain. Rex winced at the plural, hoping he wasn’t about to be drawn in. He had no desire to be told off by Kenobi in full Mamma Bantha mode.

The elder Jedi remained unimpressed.

“Oh yes that’d be a fine thing” he countered sarcastically “Anakin Skywalker: Survived the gruesome and difficult battle only to die horribly of lung disease” he ranted. “Because that’s what’ll happen you know!”

Skywalker looked like he was going to argue when sure enough Kenobi turned to Rex. He braced himself.

“Rex, of course what you put in to your body is your decision, but I would be deeply disappointed if you were to pollute it with” he waved the cigar in his hand again “_this_” he finished sharply. Rex didn’t need to be told twice.

“Yes Sir General” he nearly saluted out of reflex but stopped himself. “I’ll er…get rid of this” he gestured to the unopened packet in his hand and welcomed his chance to beat a hasty retreat. No wonder Jedi had such incredible discipline, that was an expertly delivered bollocking.

“How come Rex gets to decide what he ‘_puts in to his body’_” he heard General Skywalker demand.

“Commander Rex is not my Padawan” came the smart response. “Come on, back to camp, I want your opinion on the plan for tomorrow”. General Kenobi gave his former charge a gentle push back towards their tents.

“…not your Padawan anymore” Anakin muttered as he was pushed along.

“Yes, yes, I know.” His grumblings were summarily dismissed and Rex watched the pair make their way back towards their rambunctious troops, transforming from Master and apprentice back in to Generals of the Grand Army of the Republic, with each step.

**#3**

It was a well known fact, among the Jedi of the Coruscant temple, that Master Yoda’s taste in tea was questionable at best. In Mace Windu’s opinion, it was revolting. But one of the bonuses of being the GrandMaster of the Order, Mace supposed as he fought a grimace, was that nobody could refuse your disgusting tea.

He attempted to surreptitiously check his chrono, they were both due for a meeting with the Chancellor, but the ancient Master showed no signs of movement.

“We should depart for the Senate building” Mace attempted to prompt the other Jedi in to movement. All he got was a stare in response.

“Late, we may be, but wait the Chancellor will. Patience, he needs” came the response. Mace raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“You are trying to teach the Chancellor of the Republic patience?” he asked slightly incredulously. Master Yoda nodded, seemingly pleased Mace had caught on, and took another sip from his cup. Mace snorted.

“I’m not sure how successful you will be Master. The Chancellor is not a Jedi, we could simply have an irritated politician on our hands” he offered casually.

“Find out, we shall” Yoda looked at his own chrono, and to Mace’s dismay poured another cup of the ‘tea’.

“Master” he tried again, only to be interrupted.

“Calm, you should be. Leave soon, we will” the old Jedi assured him vaguely. “relax, you should” he finished disapprovingly. Mace resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Being on time relaxes me Master” he replied slightly flippantly. “It also means I can achieve my goals and avoid wasting my time”. Yoda gave him an irritated look.

“A waste of time, tea is not” he said, but he put down his tea cup all the same and began to shuffle off the sofa towards the door.

Mace put his own cup down with relief and took the remains of the tea into the kitchen, fetching Yoda’s favourite stick (the one best for whacking Jedi Knights) whilst the diminutive Jedi started putting his shoes on.

Midway through pulling on his cloak Yoda paused, and large green eyes looked up at Mace expectantly.

“A robe, you are not taking?” he asked curiously. Mace shook his head.

“No Master, its not cold” he clarified.

“Hmmm. Cold it will be, later.” Yoda remained looking at him. “A robe of young Kenobi’s I have, borrow it you should” he started shuffling towards the living room again and away from the door.

“No Master I’ll be fine, it’s not cold!” _So close, they were so close_ “Can we just go please?” he asked frustratedly. Few things could rile him like Master Yoda. Said Master paused and turned around again.

“Hmm. Fine. Go, we will. But cold, you will be” he warned, palming open the door.

“Yes Master” Mace followed him out into the corridor and they made their way to a speeder park, and to the rotunda.

An hour and a half later it was a slightly more frustrated pair that stood outside the rotunda alone waiting for their speeder taxi. The meeting had gone on longer than either of them would have liked and they couldn’t quite pin down the conclusions they had reached, for all the talking they did.

Mace watched Master Yoda pull his robe more tightly around himself. It was after sunset; the wind had picked up speed and the temperature had dropped. Mace was sure it was just to spite him.

Yoda eyed him smugly.

“Cold, it is” he pointed out to his friend. Mace only smiled with faux casualness in return.

“Bracing” he replied. _Kriffing freezing._ He would rather face a nine-course dinner with Representative Binks than admit to the older Jedi he should've brought a robe.

Yoda only smiled. As the sky taxi pulled up Mace opened the door and Yoda patted his cold hand as they got in.

“Hmm, cold you are” he said as Mace resisted the urge to rub his arms, relieved to be out of the wind. “My rooms we will return to when the Temple we reach”.

“I was going to go over the latest troop movements Master, I’m not sure I’ll have time- _Ow!” _he nearly swore as Master Yoda’s stick made abrupt contact with his shin. Even sitting cramped in the back of a speeder it was still effective.

“Time for your Grand Master, you will make.” Yoda demanded. And then his face softened. “Coco, we will have. The tea, I will save.” He finished with a knowing smile. Mace found himself smiling back. He rested his head back against the headrest of the seat.

“Yes Master”

**Author's Note:**

> These are my first three stories, I'd like to do more as inspiration strikes!


End file.
